


(hey there delilah) don’t you worry about the distance

by fitemehwanghyunjin



Series: quarantine things ♡ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But that’s okay, Coronavirus, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, chan is a nice roommate, hyunjin cries a lot, idk what else to tag, not edited, social distancing, soft boyfriends, the rest of skz are mentioned - Freeform, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin
Summary: hyunjin just really misses his boyfriend during quarantine :(
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: quarantine things ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	(hey there delilah) don’t you worry about the distance

_"As cases of COVID-19 continue to grow, we advise you to stay in doors and limit your interactions with other people as much as possible. Practice social distancing for both your safety and your loved ones."_

Hyunjin turned off his television and relocated from his couch to table by the window. The sun was high in the sky and despite the warm weather he could feel the cool breeze through the window. The streets below were empty aside from a few people wearing face masks and holding plastic bags from little grocery runs.

Hyunjin's lips formed a pout. He honestly hated this. He missed being able to go on early morning runs with Kkami and his roommates, Chan and Berry. He missed hanging out at the café with Minho and Jisung. He missed all day gaming competitions with Felix and Jeongin. And he missed late night snack runs and cuddle sessions with Seungmin. To Hyunjin, that had to be the worst thing about this whole pandemic. 

The fact that he couldn't see Seungmin anymore.

Seungmin was a hypochondriac and very paranoid when news about the virus first started catching wind. And as much as Hyunjin had complained about all the supermarket trips he and Seungmin had done in their last few weeks together, he's grateful that he doesn't need to go get anything right now.

They'd texted everyday the past three weeks they've been in quarantine and while Hyunjin loved to hear from him everyday, he wanted to see him. FaceTime wasn't an option since Hyunjin broke his iPhone a few weeks ago and never got the chance to get it repaired or replaced.

"What's with the frown?" Hyunjin broke from his trance to look at Chan, who was giving him a soft smile. "Lost in thought?"

Hyunjin gave Chan a sad smile, moving to play with the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing. Seungmin's hoodie to be more precise. "I really miss Seungmin." 

Chan nodded in understanding and began tapping his chin in thought. "Would you like to use my laptop? So you can video call him?"

Hyunjin's eyes filled with hope. "Can I please?" He asked softly. Chan nodded and retreated into his room, returning with his laptop. He set up a FaceTime call through his MacBook and ruffled Hyunjin's hair before leaving to give him some privacy.

When the call went through, Hyunjin nearly bursted into tears. There was Seungmin, in all his glory. Messy hair, glasses, and an old hoodie. He was sitting at his desk, which was super messy since Hyunjin hadn't been there to help him organize his school work. His room was pretty dark, the only source of light being the little lamp Hyunjin had got him for his birthday, but Hyunjin could still see his him so clearly.

Seungmin's eyes widened a bit in shock since he had been expecting Chan (it being Chan's number that called him and all) but his gaze softened when he saw Hyunjin's tear filled eyes.

"Hey, baby." He spoke softly and Hyunjin's lip trembled as tears began to spill. Seungmin cooed softly as he watched the older wipe his eyes with a watery laugh.

"Minnie," Hyunjin whined out softly. "Fuck I miss you."

Seungmin laughed softly, and Hyunjin noticed his eyes watering as well. "Watch your language." He teased, making Hyunjin giggle through his tears. "I miss you too, Hyunjinne. So fricking much."

"I hate this," Hyunjin whined, putting his head down on the table. 

Seungmin scoffed. "I know I didn't have time to fix my hair but I don't think I look that bad," he joked while cracking open a can of soda.

Hyunjin lifted his head off the desk. "I don't hate the way you look," he pouted, watching as Seungmin began to sip his soda. "You never look bad. Even when you had that stomach ache last year and Jisung said you looked like death, you were easily still the hottest guy in the room." Seungmin snorted, accidentally choking on the soda. 

"Your gay panic is so refreshing!" Hyunjin said, beginning to laugh as well, watching as Seungmin tried to catch his breath. 

"Nice to see you still love and care for me." Seungmin huffed when he stopped choking, a smile spreading across his face as he watched his boyfriend laugh.

"You're really beautiful, Hyunjin." Seungmin said softly when Hyunjin's laughter had died down. "It's been really hard, not being able to see your smile everyday. Not being able to hear your voice."

"Minnie no." Hyunjin said quickly, his initial sadness returning. "You can't get all sad on me. I can't hug you and I know you need hugs when you get sad."

Seungmin smiled sadly at Hyunjin. "And you need lots of cuddles and reassurance when you get sad. I know you these past few weeks have been hard on you, Hyunjinnie. And although I can't guarantee it'll get better, I can guarantee you that the moment I can see you, I'll hold you forever."

Hyunjin let out a sob, his hands moving to clutch at his heart. His hurting heart. He hadn't known how long he'd been crying but when he finally calmed down, Seungmin was still on the screen and holding out a tissue.

"Seungminnie." He started, reaching out to 'take' the tissue that was handed to him. "How do you always managed to both break and mend my heart at the same time?"

"There's my drama queen." Seungmin giggled softly, wiping his own eyes with a tissue. "I guess that's what happens when you own the heart of the prettiest boy in the world."

Hyunjin laughed, blush coating his cheeks. "You're right. I got pretty lucky to call your heart mine." Seungmin covered his face, shaking his head softly at Hyunjin's cheesiness depicted having started it. "Did you really mean it?" Hyunjin asked.

"Mean what? That you're the prettiest boy in the world?" Hyunjin shook his head.

"Did you mean it to when you said you'd hold me forever when this is over?" Hyunjin asked, playing with the sleeves of the hoodie.

Seungmin smiled softly at him. "With my whole heart, Hyunjin. If I wasn't so opposed to running, I'd probably sprint to you the moment quarantine is over." Hyunjin beamed at him. "Now stop picking at the sleeves of my favorite hoodie. I'd like it back in one piece."

Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at him. "This is my hoodie now and you know it." Seungmin flipped him off and Hyunjin laughed. "Hey, Minnie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I fucking love you."

"Hey!"

They broke out into a fit of laughter, Seungmin mock scolding him for swearing.

"Hey, Jinnie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I fucking love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! it means a lot to me :D


End file.
